Encore Une Fois
by Hanako Hayashi
Summary: Parce que je veux que l'on retienne autre chose que l'histoire de "l'Elu", parce qu'il a existé un passage de ma vie qui me fit plus souffrir que la guerre, et parce qu'il fut aussi le plus heureux de ma vie, je roulerai encore aujourd'hui...


_**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour, me voilà avec un OS Harry Potter, enfin._

_À savoir tout d'abord, ce One-shot m'a été inspiré par une chanson traitant du suicide, nommée « Rolling Girl », écrite par Wowaka et « chantée » par Hatsune Miku._

_La traduction française des paroles dont je me suis servie à été faite par une personne que j'estime beaucoup, Estrelia._

_Et il faut bien se pencher sur le sens de la chanson pour bien saisir tout le sens de chaque phrase, et peut-être visionner le clip si vous voulez, mais ça ne risque pas de plaire à tout le monde. Le lien de la chanson sera sur mon profil._

_J'ai donc adapté les paroles à cette histoire, vous les retrouverez en italique durant votre lecture, et donc leur contexte diffère assez dans cet OS que dans Rolling Girl._

_**Disclaimer** : Tout cet univers appartient à notre chère JKR._

_**Pairing** : Harry/Severus, Severus/Lily et Harry/Ginny_

_**Note** : Je pense que c'est quand même assez dur, comme texte alors les plus sensibles attention à vous._

_**Note 2** : Cette fic est dédiée à ma soeur bien-aimée, Mimi._

* * *

><p>Rolling Girl<p>

_La jeune fille seule restera indéfiniment,  
><em>_En face d'un rêve qu'elle contemplera à défaut de le concrétiser.  
><em>_Il y a tellement de bruit en son for intérieur,  
><em>_Qu'elle en a la tête qui tourne.  
><em>_Elle en a la tête qui tourne._

_"Aucun problème." murmure-t-elle,  
><em>_Alors qu'elle a peut-être déjà perdu ses mots.  
><em>_C'est un nouvel échec, j'ai encore échoué...  
><em>_Après avoir cherché comment éviter de faire des erreurs,  
><em>_Je contourne encore le problème !_

_"Encore une fois, encore une fois,  
><em>_Je roulerai encore aujourd'hui.",  
>C'est c<em>_e que cette jeune fille dit, ce qu'elle dit,  
><em>_Tout en jouant sur le sens de ses mots.  
><em>_"Est-ce que ça va ?"  
><em>_"J'en ai assez, __Le futur n'est pas encore à portée de vue."  
><em>_Alors j__e dois bloquer ma respiration, maintenant._

_La jeune fille seule n'a comme à son habitude,  
><em>_Pas encore atteint ses limites, ni même qu'elle ne sait ce que sont les couleurs.  
><em>_Des voix se superposent les unes aux autres,  
><em>_Et s'entremêlent, et s'entremêlent._

_"Aucun Problème." murmure-t-elle,  
><em>_Après avoir perdu ses mots.  
><em>_Te soucies-tu au moins de savoir si c'est la meilleure solution, dis ?  
><em>_Pourtant, même les pentes de la colline l'invitent à commettre l'irréparable._

_"Ah... Encore une fois, encore une fois,  
><em>_Peu importe comment, faites-moi rouler !",  
>C'est c<em>_e que cette jeune fille dit, ce qu'elle dit,  
><em>_Tout en énumérant silencieusement des mots sensés.  
><em>_"Et là, ça va mieux ?"  
><em>_"Encore un peu,  
><em>_Je ne vais pas tarder à voir quelque chose."  
><em>_Alors je sois retenir mon souffle, maintenant._

_"Encore une fois, encore une fois,  
><em>_Je roulerai encore aujourd'hui.",  
>C'est c<em>_e que cette jeune fille dit, ce qu'elle dit,  
><em>_Tout en jouant sur les mots avec le sourire.  
><em>_"Et là, ça va mieux ?"  
><em>_"Oui, c'est bon..."  
><em>_"Tu dois être fatiguée de tout ça, je me trompe ?"  
><em>_Je dois bloquer ma respiration,  
><em>_Maintenant !_

* * *

><p><span>Encore Une Fois<span>

Dans ma vie je n'ai pas tout eu, mais quand même énormément de choses.

Notamment pour être heureux.

Comme une femme qui m'aime, trois merveilleux enfants, ainsi qu'une dizaine de petits enfants et trois fois plus d'arrières petits-enfants, une vie calme et assez isolée malgré la célébrité, des amis, un travail, des pouvoirs, la richesse...

Et je serais passé par pas mal d'épreuves avant d'obtenir cette sérénité, et toutes ces choses.

Comme être l'objet d'une étrange prophétie me destinant à devoir tuer ou être tué par le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, avoir vu énormément de mes proches périr, avoir été victime de vicieux sortilèges persistants, et être passé un nombre incalculable de fois près de la mort.

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de « comment j'ai obtenu toutes ces choses » ou « de quelle manière je m'en suis sorti », bien qu'il y ait là un assez grand rapport, dont je veux parler aujourd'hui...

Non.

Désormais j'atteins l'âge honorable de 203 ans, et même si la plupart des éléments cités plus tôt ne sont plus qu'un brouillard assez flou dans mon esprit, il reste un passage de cette longue et pénible vie que ma mémoire pourrait relater dans ces exacts faits.

Un passage qui m'aura permis de devenir celui que j'ai été après la guerre, qui m'aura fait grandir, pleurer, souffrir, blessé irrémédiablement, renfermé, isolé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

Un long, trop long moment mais en fin de compte pas assez, qui aura été le plus heureux de toute mon existence. Heureux comme plus jamais je ne l'ai été.

Incompréhensible ?

Mais si je vous racontais ?

Tout ceci tourna autour d'un seul être, un seul.

Toute ma vie en réalité, mais encore plus durant ces trois longues années...

_Severus Snape._

_Qui restera encore longtemps, pour le jeune garçon d'or, un rêve qu'il contemplera indéfiniment, à défaut de le concrétiser._

* * *

><p>Je n'ai jamais réellement su à quel moment ceci, tout ceci a commencé, et je ne sais même plus lequel de nous a enclenché tout cela. Sûrement moi si on y réfléchit.<p>

Car c'est bien moi qui, lors de cette lointaine et froide sixième année de ma scolarité à Poudlard, avait bêtement développé par on ne sait quelle manière, une obsession grandissante envers le plus cruel des hommes, le Bâtard incontesté des Cachots.

Qui en dépit du lourd passé et présent de l'homme, n'avait rien fait pour que cette... lubie s'éteigne.

Et ce même après avoir assisté à l'assassinat de mon mentor et ami, plus grand Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

Puis c'est également moi qui ai fait tout mon possible afin de le sauver, dans la cabane hurlante, après le passage de Nagini. Et c'est moi qui ai réussit, car rien que cette fois, la mort sembla vouloir faire profiter de mon don de survive incessant.

Moi qui n'ai jamais connu mes parents, mais les ai quand même aimés, et admirés de loin, il me paraissait inconcevable de les haïr, de les renier.

J'ai pourtant commencé avec elle.

La personne la plus belle, la plus gentille, et surtout la plus aimante...

Celle qui m'avait donné la vie, puis donné la sienne.

Lily Evans Potter, ma défunte mère.

L'amertume est sans doute le plus proche sentiment à ce qui m'a frappé en sortant de la pensine du Professeur Snape.

Je ne l'avais ni reniée, ni haï à ce moment. Mais j'avais été jaloux, incroyablement jaloux, bien que compréhensif.

J'avais 17 ans, et je venais d'apprendre, de comprendre pourquoi. Tant d'actes pour me protéger, tant de préoccupation envers moi.

Il_** l**_'avait aimé, plus que tout, et il_** l**_'aimait encore, d'un amour indéfectible, immuable, et tout autres synonymes de ces mots.

Qu'_**elle**_ et rien d'autre, pas même la vie.

Et du coup, ses quelques petits mots, me revinrent, en traîtres, sournois, comme un fer chauffé à blanc...

« Tu as les yeux de ta mère »

Donc à ce moment je n'étais qu'un substitut ? Il_** l**_'avait revue à travers moi ?

Je ne savais combien je pouvais avoir raison, combien cela pouvait être le cas, et combien je pouvais haïr ma tendre mère.

**_OooOooOooOooO_**

La guerre s'est terminée, non sans pertes...

Mon parrain, Sirius... Ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus ensuite, mon seul parent, Remus, puis Nymphadora... Mon grand ami, Fred... Mon fan enquiquineur mais néanmoins apprécié, Colin... Dumbledore... Fol œil... Edwige.

Et tellement d'autres...

Mais**_ lui_** était en vie, en mauvais état mais en vie...

Et il me restait mes amis, les plus grands, Hermione, Ron, et ma belle Ginny.

Mais je me sentais quand même seul...

D'ailleurs je dus dire à Ginny de ne plus m'attendre, car elle n'aurait rien, pas tant que j'aimerais l'autre. Elle fut compréhensive, et ne chercha pas à savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Pourtant Merlin sait qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle m'aimerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Je l'éloignais de moi, et restais seul au 12 Square Grimmaurd, loin du monde, mais assez près de ma famille d'adoption, sa famille à elle, et celle à Hermione maintenant.

Je me débrouillai afin de disculper Snape, et au bout de quelques mois, je ne tins plus.

_Il y avait tellement de bruit en mon for intérieur que j'en avais la tête qui tournait._

_La tête qui tournait..._

La peur, les doutes, les remords, envers eux, qui n'ont pas survécu... Envers ma famille, qui souffrait de me voir sombrer... La colère envers moi, de ne pouvoir m'empêcher de ressentir cette rancœur envers ma mère... Le désespoir de me réaliser amoureux d'un homme dont je connaissais plus de mauvais côtés que de bons. La douleur de ne pas être près de lui.

Et cette cacophonie n'en cessait plus...

**_OooOooOooOooO_**

Quand Ron me demanda ce jour-là, si j'allais bien, _je murmurai « Aucun problème »_.

Lorsqu'il me demanda ensuite si j'irais mieux,_ je pense que j'ai peut-être perdu mes mots_.

Et ce jour-ci, je me rendis chez lui...

A Spinner's End...

Et en frappant à cette porte, je savais exactement ce que je voulais dire.

"- Potter ?" s'était-il exclamé en m'apercevant.

Et à moi, comme un idiot, de répondre...

"- …"

Rien, le vide, le néant. Mais pas dans ses yeux... Il semblait captivé par mon regard, mais faible aussi... Si las...

"- Que faites-vous ici Monsieur Potter ? Vous ne devriez pas célébrer votre victoire je ne sais où ? Où même vous trouver à Poudlard pour votre dernière année ?"

C'est vrai, que venais-je faire chez lui six mois après la Grande Bataille ?

"- Je... Je voulais savoir si vous alliez bi... mieux, professeur." m'étais-je retrouvé à balbutier lamentablement.

Je ne valais pas grand chose à ce moment là, et ce même du haut de mes 18 ans.

Et lui se tendit puis sembla d'un seul coup m'en vouloir.

"- Oh..." continua-t-il de sa basse voix. "Vous venez donc admirer le travail ? Bien constatez, que par votre faute je suis hélas bien en vie misérable petit con !"

Et le choc fut rude, de comprendre qu'allongé dans son sang, ce soir-là, il avait désiré mourir, et que je n'avais fait que gâcher sa vie... Encore...

Mais pourquoi, sur le pas de cette porte, m'avait-il fixé avec une émotion si différente que celle que laissaient transparaître ses mots et son visage ?

Alors, en lui demandant pourquoi il pensait que j'avais fait cela à dessein, pourquoi il aurait tant voulu mourir, il me cracha que venant du fils de James cela ne l'étonnait pas de vouloir le voir souffrir davantage, et je ne sais par quel miracle il m'avoua, toujours en crachant, mais à mi-mots, qu'il aurait voulu enfin**_ la_** rejoindre. Et il m'avait fermé la porte au nez.

_C'était un nouvel échec, j'avais encore échoué..._

**_OooOooOooOooO_**

Durant la semaine suivante, je n'avais cessé d'y repenser. Il estimait donc sa dette payée envers ma mère... Et il voulait ardemment la revoir... Aussi ardemment, j'imaginais, que moi je souhaitais qu'il m'enlace et m'embrasse.

Heureusement, il ne s'abaisserait pas à quelque chose tel que le suicide pour ça.

Mais, rien que cela, montrait à quel point il pouvait encore_** l**_'aimer.

Refuser la mort alors qu'elle pouvait être si rapide, et subir la vie loin de cette femme !

Inconsciemment je **_la_** détestais un peu plus... Aussi inconsciemment que je plongeais plus profondément mon âme dans de lourdes ténèbres, qui avaient l'odeur d'épices en tout genre...

Je voulais au moins qu'il sache que je n'appréciais aucunement le voir souffrir, que je l'aimais même !

Mais il ne fallait plus que je fasse d'erreurs. Il fallait que je puisse rester avec lui.

C'était de pire en pire...

_Et après avoir cherché comment éviter de faire des erreurs, j'avais encore contourné le problème..._

_**_OooOooOooOooO_**_

Malgré ses études lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, et malgré ses ASPICS qui approchaient à grand pas, malgré même mon refus, Ginny venait me voir aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait.

Souvent avec Ron et Hermione, qui eux aussi refaisaient leur septième année. Parfois seule.

Et elle, malgré son amour pour moi... Elle ne sombrait pas.

Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas tout ce raffut en elle-même, tout ces remords, ces poids...

Ou peut-être était-elle forte.

Et lorsqu'elle venait, elle cherchait à savoir.

Qui ?

Comment ?

Pourquoi ?

Et le pire, est qu'elle repartait avec un peu plus de réponses à chaque fois...

Non...

Le pire est qu'elle revenait quand même me voir...

Et peu à peu mes deux meilleurs amis furent eux aussi au courant.

De ce qui me rongeait progressivement sans me détruire.

Ils ne savaient pas qui, ou finalement si, mais ne disaient rien...

Pourquoi ?

_**OooOooOooOooO**_

Un an...

Une longue et douloureuse année après notre victoire... Cinq autres mois après ma visite chez lui.

Et une minute que je me tiens de nouveau devant sa porte, mais celle des cachots cette fois-ci.

Qu'il avait réintégré après une longue convalescence.

Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, je lui tendis directement **_cette_** fiole.

Celle qui m'avait fait tant de mal.

Au vu de son air de totale incompréhension, je me doutais qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que je la lui rende, et encore moins que j'ose mettre sur le tapis ce qu'elle contenait.

Je le fis pourtant.

Il n'était plus question d'échouer, j'avais besoin de sa présence, c'était vital.

"- Je ne suis pas désolé de vous avoir sauvé la vie, professeur."

Si il avait su, à cet instant là, comme je le pensais.

"Et je prends aucun plaisir à vous voir ressentir tant de douleur face au fait d'être encore en vie."

Il ne fallait pas que je me démonte, il ne fallait plus que j'échoue.

"De plus... Même si j'ai mal de vous savoir comme ça, je suis heureux que vous ne puissiez pas rejoindre ma mère."

Là, je savais que j'allais à mon tour souffrir, souffrir comme jamais, je n'imaginais pas vraiment comment, ni combien de temps mais c'était mon instinct qui me l'avait hurlé, hurlé de fuir et d'échouer... Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté, et si j'avais dû me retrouver dans la même situation en toute connaissance de cause, je n'aurais rien changé.

"- Vous osez venir me parler de**_ ça_**, et me dire ce genre de choses ?"

Respire.

"- Oui... Et ce parce que..."

Oublie tout, ne penses plus qu'à une chose, et lève les yeux.

"Parce que depuis trois putain d'années, je suis amoureux de vous."

J'aurais du m'y attendre en fait. Mais l'hypothèse ne m'aurait pas effleurée, qu'il puisse lever la main sur moi... Euphémisme...

Mais il le fit et juste après je me retrouvai empoigné et ne touchant plus le sol.

"- Je... Je devrais vous tuer pour ça Potter, sale cloporte ! Cela vous amuse ? Et bien sachez que moi je vous hais, tellement, tellement fort, que ça devrait vous en faire mal."

Il devait être devin, parce que c'est exactement que ça me fit.

Mal.

D'une façon inimaginable.

Et étrangement... Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, car là, il ne pensait qu'à moi, ne voyait que moi, me touchait, me regardait.

Je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas devenu réellement fou... Puisque j'en voulais encore...

Sur cette longue pente, je souhaitais rouler encore.

_**OooOooOooOooO**_

"- Harry ?"

Mon prénom en effet, alors doucement je tournai mon regard vers elle. La plus brillante de tous les Griffondors.

"- Tu es allé le voir n'est-ce pas ?"

Et très perspicace aussi, mais ce n'est pas en m'observant qu'elle avait deviné, avait-il changé durant ce mois ? Après ma déclaration ?

"- Il est infect avec Ron et Ginny, moi ça va à peu près, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à déterminer si on ne trempe pas dans un de tes complots étranges, donc j'imagine qu'il ne t'a pas pris au sérieux ?"

Que lui cacher, à ma douce Hermione, même maintenant, elle trouve toujours réponse à tout.

"- Désolé pour eux... C'est aussi parce que je lui envoie des hiboux, presque tous les jours. Pour qu'il me croit..."

"- Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu les envoies, qu'est-ce que tu cherches Harry ?"

Je n'avais pas répondu, mais dans mon esprit résonnaient ces quelques mots :

_Encore une fois._

_Je roulerai encore aujourd'hui._

C'est ce que ma voix disait, _ce qu'elle disait _presque en hurlant.

"- Sinon 'Mione, comment ça se passe tes révisions ?"

**_OooOooOooOooO_**

Le problème avec le feu, c'est que lorsqu'on joue avec, on a beaucoup de chances de se brûler, et au vu de mon passé à problèmes, je n'y avais pas échappé.

N'était-ce pourtant pas ce que je cherchais ?

J'aurais dû me douter que personne à part lui ne viendrait frapper à cette porte. Celle de mon chez moi.

J'ai ouvert sans réfléchir.

Et aussitôt il m'avait plaqué contre le mur du corridor assez étroit, sombre et sale du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

"- Vous pensez que c'est un jeu, Monsieur **_Potter_** ?"

Je ne m'étais pas vraiment demandé pourquoi il avait tant insisté sur mon nom, je le compris bien plus tard.

"- Je suis sérieux Snape,_ je ne joue pas sur le sens des mots_."

"- Mais alors que voulez-vous ? Me pousser à bout ?"

A bout ? Mais de quoi ?

"- Je désire l'impossible, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'en ai besoin, peu importe comment !"

Cette fin d'après-midi là, je l'ai poussé à bout, parce qu'il m'avait embrassé avec passion, sans me quitter des yeux. S'était ensuite collé à moi, frotté, excité.

Il me désirait, et il m'a pris, plusieurs fois, plus ou moins sauvagement, sans un bruit, et sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

Ce n'est que dans la nuit, dans mon lit, alors qu'il jouissait pour la dernière fois, qu'il laissa enfin échapper un mot, en gémissant.

"- _**Lily**_ !"

Oui... Je voulais que le feu me brûle... Je voulais encore rouler... Mais pas que ce soit si douloureux.

_**OooOooOooOooO**_

Je me souviens particulièrement de cette nuit en fait, je suppose qu'il est aisé de comprendre pourquoi, et aussi du lendemain. Tout d'abord parce qu'en me réveillant, la première chose que je fis, fut de pleurer, sans bruit, parce que oui, il était encore près de moi.

La deuxième fut de**_ la_** haïr, **_la_** détester du plus profond de mon âme, de tout mon être. Et je m'en sentais tellement mal, parce que paradoxalement je souffrais pour elle, de savoir sa mémoire souillée, par son propre fils et son ancien meilleur ami.

La troisième fut de laisser échapper un léger rire.

Désillusion, peine, rage, ironisme, désespoir.

Il ne m'aimerait jamais.

Je devenais de manière la plus concrète possible un substitut de Lily Evans.

Et j'en voulais encore, peu importe la douleur, car il était enfin avec de moi...

_**OooOooOooOooO**_

"- Harry, mec ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

"- _J'en ai assez_, Ron."

"- Tu... Tu va pas faire de conneries frangin ?"

"- Non, _j'en ai assez car le futur n'est pas encore à portée de vue pour moi..."_

Effectivement, il était encore vraiment loin, vraiment.

**_OooOooOooOooO_**

23 jours.

Depuis 23 jours, Severus venait chaque soir au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Et chaque soir je roulais encore une fois.

Chaque sensations, sentiments ressentis durant ces moments là, étaient plus abominables les uns que les autres, mais il était avec moi. Donc tout allait bien.

_Je devais juste bloquer ma respiration, en ces instants._

"- Bonsoir Lily."

Les vacances d'Avril venaient de débuter, et à partir de ce moment, Sev' ne se contentait plus de seulement me prendre en pensant à _**elle**_.

Je_** la**_ remplaçais petit à petit, dans notre petite vie à deux, puisque la veille il avait décidé de s'installer ici. Mes amis étaient contre, mon état se détériorait, mais moi ce que je voulais, c'était rouler encore sur cette pente, car ça voulait dire qu'il était là, avec moi.

"- Bonsoir Sev'."

Et comme depuis quelques jours il était venu m'embrasser tendrement. Il l'était de plus en plus, tendre, et maintenant je pouvais même dire qu'il ne me baisait plus, mais me faisait l'amour. J'échouais à penser que ce n'était pas à ma mère qu'il le faisait. Et j'oubliais que si son cadavre existait encore, il aurait pu me faire prendre du polynectar chaque jour. Je ne pensais plus au fait qu'il ne me regardait constamment dans les yeux, que pour ne pas se rappeler que je suis moi.

_Le garçon d'or n'avait comme à son habitude pas encore atteint ses limites, il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'étaient les couleurs._

Quelques mois passèrent ainsi. De sorte que Ron puisse entamer sa formation d'auror, Hermione reprendre le poste de Professeur d'Etudes Moldues à Poudlard, et Ginny commencer son stage de Médicomage auprès de Madame Pomfresh.

Ils me surveillaient de près, tout les trois, et passaient à la maison quand ils étaient sûrs que lui n'y était pas. Car moi je ne pouvais sortir.

Severus et moi continuions notre vie, lui alternant travail à l'école et repos à « la maison ».

J'étais devenu ma mère. Entièrement.

À tel point qu'un jour, après l'amour, il m'avait doucement murmuré « Je t'aime Lily », auquel je n'avais pu que répondre un tremblant mais sincère « Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout ».

À cette époque je pensais que rien ne pouvait être pire.

Que tout ne pouvait être que meilleur ?

Je ne l'espérais même pas.

Mais que faire, lorsque l'on est dépendant d'une personne, au point de rester à ses côtés bien qu'elle nous fasse horriblement souffrir ?

**_OooOooOooOooO_**

Je le découvrais entièrement.

Un homme attentionné, avec une pointe d'humour caché derrière ses petites pics, qui cuisinait extrêmement bien, qui savait sourire, rire, prendre les choses comme elles venaient, honnête si quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, et s'habillant aussi avec des vêtements moldus.

Tout était pour**_ elle_**.

**_Elle_** ne me laissait rien.

Si...

Que les miettes.

**_Elle_** et moi avions brisé cet homme, cet homme que j'aimais au point d'en mourir.

Je pensais sérieusement, que rien ne pouvait être pire. J'espérais plutôt que lorsqu'il me reverrait enfin tel que je suis, les choses iraient un peu mieux. Je roulais chaque jour, mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir rouler en me rapprochant encore plus du sol...

_**OooOooOooOooO**_

Ginny m'avait rendu visite ce jour-là, avec Hermione. Mes deux accalmies sous cette pluie incessante. Et elles essayaient de me faire entendre raison, d'arrêter tout ça.

Gin' ne le faisait même pas en pensant pouvoir me récupérer au tournant, non, elle le faisait parce que me voir me détruire était quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Rien n'aurait dû se passer comme ça. J'étais désolé de ne pas l'aimer assez, pas autant que lui en tout cas. Et c'est ce que je disais, quand il entra dans la pièce, revenu trop tôt.

A part de loin, à Poudlard, elles ne le voyaient pas. Jamais elles et Ron ne se faisaient voir quand il était là.

"- Allez-vous en, toutes les deux..." gronda-t-il avec hargne.

Hermione eut juste le temps de se voir confirmer que je viendrais à son mariage, qu'il refermait la porte sur leurs visages inquiets.

Puis il se tourna vers moi, plus sombre que jamais.

"- Je vais être clair et concis, je ne veux plus voir personne dans cette maison est-ce clair _**Potter**_ ?"

Sur le coup j'avais sursauté et fait tomber les tasses que je commençais à débarrasser. Il m'avait appelé « Potter ». J'aurais pu en sourire et même en pleurer de joie si il n'y avait pas mis toute sa haine et son dégoût.

"- Bien Sev'..."

Cette phrase déclencha alors son courroux. En deux petites secondes, il s'était élancé vers moi, et m'assénait un coup qui m'envoya à terre.

"- JE VOUS INTERDIS DE M'APPELER AINSI ! SUIS-JE CLAIR POTTER !"

Je ne compris plus rien, et les coups des pieds et poings que je reçu ensuite ne m'aidèrent pas.

Il continua longuement, en m'insultant, moi « **_Potter_** » et il insistait bien.

Je réalise tout de suite que cette fameuse distinction l'empêchait de me considérer comme « Harry Potter », fils de Lily _**et** _James. A ce moment je n'étais plus que le fils de James, il me le fit savoir.

Et quand il eut terminé, il respira un coup, puis me saisissant délicatement d'un coup, il s'excusait :

"- Pardon ma chérie, excuse-moi... excuse-moi, reste avec moi... ne me quitte pas, je ne te laisserai jamais partir, jamais... reste avec moi... pardon..."

Pour le reste, je m'évanouis assez rapidement, sous cette voix au total opposé de celle s'adressant à mon moi réel.

_Les deux voix se superposaient l'une et l'autre, et s'entremêlaient._

A partir de là, je me mis à exécrer mes deux parents.

_**OooOooOooOooO**_

Quand je me réveillai, son visage soucieux au-dessus de moi, j'entendis seulement « Est-ce que ça va ? ».

_"_- _Aucun problème." avais-je murmuré_.

_Je perdis tout mes mots_, et tus tout mes maux...

"Je t'aime."

Et j'espère qu'il réalisa ce que cela signifiait pour moi de le lui dire là, tout de suite, mais je supposais que non...

_**OooOooOooOooO**_

Le temps s'écoula pareillement, mais je devais craindre ses humeurs, car depuis ce jour, il alternait aussi entre Lily et Potter. Se défoulant le plus possible quand je redevenais moi, me détestant avec une telle intensité.

Je ne me détruisais plus, il le faisait pour moi.

Je ne sombrais plus seul, il s'effondrait peu à peu également, et si j'avais pu lire ses pensées, peut-être me serais-je rendu compte qu'il se_ souciait de savoir si c'était la meilleure solution ?_

Et que pendent que je ne demandais qu'à rouler encore,_ les pentes de notre colline, isolée de tous, l'invitaient à commettre l'irréparable..._

**_OooOooOooOooO_**

Deux ans et demi après le commencement de tout ceci, quelques mois après que mes trois anges gardiens aient enfin découvert qu'occasionnellement, pour ne pas dire régulièrement, je me faisais battre, ils avaient tenté de m'arracher à lui.

Et ils avaient réussi.

Ils m'avaient enlevé.

Et pensant que je voudrais le rejoindre à cause du choc d'être d'un coup loin de lui, ils me séquestrèrent même quelques temps. Pour mon bien.

Mais je voulais le rejoindre, savoir si il allait bien ?

Le toucher encore, l'entendre me parler et lui dire que je l'aime, même si il m'appelait Lily.

_Encore une fois, encore une fois, peu importe comment je voulais qu'il me fasse rouler._

Alors face à cette envie incompréhensible, ils n'eurent pas le choix, après m'avoir fait récupérer quelques kilos et couvert d'amour quelques jours encore, ils me ramenèrent.

_Bien que silencieusement j'énumérais des mots sensés._

**_OooOooOooOooO_**

La manière dont il m'accueillit les laissèrent perplexes, ils le voyaient déjà m'ouvrir la porte avant de me traîner violemment hors de leurs pâtes, vers l'intérieur. À la place il se jeta à mon cou et me chuchota à quel point je lui avait manqué, je lui disais qu'à moi aussi, il m'avait terriblement manqué.

Réalisait-il à quel point je l'aimais, pour être revenu ?

Mes trois amis repartirent.

Il n'y eut aucun coup ce soir là. Juste, entre ses bras, un :

"- _Et là, ça va mieux ?_"

"- Hum..._ Encore un peu, je ne vais pas tarder à voir quelque chose._"

_Puis j'ai retenu mon souffle, à cet instant._

Et la routine reprit, entre cours, tendresse et coups. Et il devenait de plus en plus violent, et plus fréquemment.

Comme si la réalité le rattrapait, et qu'il se rendait compte un peu plus chaque jour que je n'étais pas elle, mais pas forcément que j'étais moi.

Et moi, je n'attendais que les bons moments, tout en sachant pertinemment _qu'encore une fois, je roulerai ensuite._

Seulement... Il semblait aller de plus en plus mal, et je ne pouvais rien y faire, pas même quand il **_lui_ **faisait l'amour, ni même quand il me battait. Jamais.

_**OooOooOooOooO**_

Trois ans, deux mois, et six jours...

Et le cinquième jour de ce deuxième et dernier mois, il me prit par la main, habitude, et m'emmena vers la chambre, habitude aussi.

Toutefois, je me rappelle chaque détail de cette nuit. Chaque soupir, chaque baiser et caresse, ainsi que chacun de ses vas-et-viens en moi.

Quelque chose avait changé.

Comme si mes yeux n'étaient plus le centre du monde.

Comme si passer ses mains de mes cheveux ne l'effrayait plus.

Comme si prendre mon sexe dans sa bouche ne l'avais jamais répugné, qu'il l'avait toujours fait.

Comme si... Il **_me_** faisait l'amour.

Donc je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un autre :

"- Je t'aime, tellement, tellement..."

Qui s'écroula sur la fin.

"- Je sais, moi aussi."

C'est ce qu'il me dit, _tout en jouant sur les mots avec le sourire._

Triste sourire...

Et le sixième jour, un réveil assez froid.

Le lit était vide.

J'étais alors descendu jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il m'attendait, calmement, le même sourire fatigué aux lèvres.

Moi je paniquais intérieurement. Il ne m'avait encore jamais battu un matin.

"- Approche."

J'avais obéi, jusqu'à être entre ses longs bras, et entouré de son odeur.

"- Pardon Lily..."

Et ce Lily-ci semblait si lointain...

"- _Là, ça va mieux ?_" me demanda-t-il enfin.

"- _Oui c'est bon..._"

"- _Tu dois être fatigué de tout ça, je me trompe ?_"

Mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de répondre, car mon meilleur ami entrait dans la pièce.

Ron me saisit par le bras et m'emmena loin, loin de lui, loin de tout, et **_il_** ne fit rien pour le retenir.

Je remarquai la valise que mon ami tenait dans la main et compris.

En passant pour une dernière fois ma porte, j'inspirais enfin.

_Et lui bloqua sa respiration, à cet instant..._

_**OooOooOooOooO**_

Ce n'est pas loin de huit jours après que sur l'exemplaire de la Gazette, que m'apporta timidement Hermione sur la terrasse de leur cottage, je put voir en gros titres :

« **L'ancien Mangemort finalement révélé ex-espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, Severus Snape, retrouvé mort à l'ancien quartier général...** »

"- C'est Gin' qui l'a retrouvé... Il s'est suicidé Harry, je suis désolée..."

Mais moi, malgré la douleur de sa mort, j'étais heureux, plus heureux que je ne l'ai été dans toute ma longue vie.

Parce que je savais que c'était lui qui avait demandé à Ron de venir me chercher.

Parce qu'au détriment de son amour fictif, il m'a laissé partir, pour que j'arrête de souffrir.

Parce que le suicide, le pas qu'il n'avait même osé franchir pour ma mère, il l'avait commis pour ne plus me faire du mal, sachant que de l'autre côté, il se retrouverait face à elle, son regard, sa déception et sa colère.

Alors je me mis à pleurer, et à pleurer.

Parce qu'au bout du compte, même si c'était loin d'égaler ce qu'il ressentait pour Lily, il m'aimait au point d'avoir voulu me laisser enfin vivre...

* * *

><p>Ceci a été le passage le plus important de ma vie, celui où j'ai été le plus heureux, et ai le plus souffert, comme si toutes les émotions d'une vie s'y était rassemblées.<p>

Après, j'ai recommencé à vivre, avec l'aide de mon frère, de sa femme, et de leur famille.

Et surtout avec celle de Ginny, ma femme, et mère de mes merveilleux enfants.

Bientôt je pourrais dire à mon père et à ma mère combien je les aime, et m'excuser de les avoir tant détestés. Que je les remercie de ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, et que c'est grâce à eux, tout ceci.

Je reverrai aussi Gin' qui est partie avant moi.

Enfin je le reverrai,_** lui**_.

Et peut-être qu'une fois, une seule fois, il me dira qu'il m'aime, et m'appellera Harry.

Voilà l'histoire, mon histoire, celle qui est à retenir, bien plus que celle de « l'Elu ».

Je n'ai plus besoin de rouler depuis longtemps._ Et maintenant, je peux bloquer ma respiration._

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à vous si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.<strong>

**Hanako.**


End file.
